mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Negima! Magister Negi Magi
Del Rey (2003-2010), Kodansha Comics USA (2011 onward) Tanoshimi | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Magazine | first = February 26, 2003 | last = | volumes = 32 | volume_list = List of Negima! Magister Negi Magi chapters }} Funimation Entertainment | network = TV Tokyo | network_en = FUNimation Channel | first = January 6, 2005 | last = June 29, 2005 | runtime = 23 minutes | episodes = 26 | episode_list = List of Negima episodes }} Funimation Entertainment | released = October 25, 2006 | runtime = 25 minutes }} Funimation Entertainment | released = November 22, 2006 | runtime = 28 minutes }} Negima! Magister Negi Magi, known in Japan as is a manga and anime series by Ken Akamatsu (known for his best selling title ''Love Hina) that contains a large amount of fan service scenes. The manga is currently being published by Kodansha and serialized in Shōnen Magazine in Japan. Del Rey Manga published the English translated version in the United States and Canada prior to Kodansha establishing a U.S. division. The series is licensed for English-language distribution in the United Kingdom by Tanoshimi. The anime, produced by Xebec, aired in the first half of 2005 and is being released in the US by Funimation Entertainment. Additionally, two OVAs have been released, produced by Shaft and GANSIS, who had produced an alternate retelling of the series, Negima!?. The third set of OVAs, called Mahō Sensei Negima!: Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba was bundled with Mahō Sensei Negima! volume 23, 24 and 25 and spanned from chapter 176 to 183 of the original manga. The fourth set of OVAs, covering the Journey to Magic World arc, was bundled with the original manga starting with volume 27 on September 17, 2009. s 2nd Original Anime DVD Series Reportedly Announced|publisher=Anime News Network|date=2009-02-11|accessdate=2009-02-11}} An animated theatrical movie feature has been confirmed for a release in 2011. Overview Negi Springfield is a ten-year-old wizard from Wales, who dreams of becoming a Magister Magi (Approximate Latin translation: "Master of Magic" or "Master Mage"), a special wizard who uses his powers to help normal people, using covers such as working for NGOs. Negi's reason for becoming a Magister Magi is to find his father, Nagi Springfield, the legendary mage also known as the "Thousand Master", who is believed to be dead. After graduating from the Merdiana Magic Academy in Wales, Negi is given a duty as a cover in the real world, and training, before he actually becomes a Magister Magi. That duty is to become an English teacher at Mahora Academy in Japan. The task will not be easy, however, as Negi will become a teacher to a Middle School class of 32 older girls, each very special in her own way. The series details his time and adventures in Japan as he gains acceptance and respect from his students, helps them in their problems, and faces magical threats from inside and outside Mahora Academy. Although each of the girls has her own back story and personality, Negi's main relationship is with Asuna Kagurazaka, his student and roommate, who dislikes him initially but later accepts him as a friend and becomes his partner, helping find clues about his father and his life. The series, while initially appearing to be another romantic comedy work featuring numerous bishōjo characters like Love Hina, has progressed into a mix of shōnen action, fantasy, horror, romance and comedy. Akamatsu stated that he specifically wanted to do something "different" than Love Hina. Negi himself is prepubescent, and many of his scenes with Asuna are specific subversions of the "awkward romantic scene" tendency of harem manga, quickly diffused and only played for laughs. In addition, many of the girls are able to fawn over him in a childish sense without any romantic expectations from the reader. In keeping with this style, Negi himself is seen as a contrast to Love Hina's Keitaro and other typical male leads of manga. He is hardworking, capable, and treated kindly, but due to his appearance and age (well below most of his students), he feels completely non-threatening and finds it difficult to be taken seriously as a teacher; many of his students treat him as a cute little kid, if not a playmate (or play''thing''). Pactio The pactio (Latin for "Contract") system in the series enables the magician casting the spell, the Magister Magi, to transfer some of his/her magic power to the other person involved in the pactio, the Minister Magi, improving the Ministra's natural capabilities, and providing a magical barrier against physical attacks.Mahou Sensei Negima! Manga, Chapter 39, Page 15 The Minister also receives a special magical item called "Artifact", which reflects the Minister's abilities and personality. The Minister, in turn, has to protect the Magister from any dangers and assist him/her in any way possible. Since most Western Mages are vulnerable while chanting spells, a Minister primary duty is to protect the mage in combat situations.Mahou Sensei Negima! Manga, Chapter 17, Page 11 Although it isn't necessary that the Magister and Minister are of different sexes, its by far the most common setup, and usually pactio partners end up marrying each other.Mahou Sensei Negima! Manga, Chapter 15, Page 5 When a pactio is established, a card (Charta Ministralis) is created as proof of the contract, depicting the Minister with his Artifact, surrounded by several magic signs and a "title" related to his/her personality. The Magister keeps the original card with him/herself, though copies can be made for the Minister.Mahou Sensei Negima! Manga, Chapter 35, Page 5 The card allows the Magister to communicate telephatically with his/her Minister (By touching the card to one's foreheand and chanting Telephatia) and summon him/her across great distancies,Mahou Sensei Negima! Manga, Chapter 31, Pages 08-09 within a limit of 10 km.Mahou Sensei Negima! Manga, Chapter 189, Page 15 Additionally, the card may be used by the Minister to summon his Artifact, with the word "Adeat" (Latin for "Let it come forth"), and to store different costumes "within" it, for later use. While there are many ways to form a pactio, the most common is having both participants enter a magic circle and share a mouth-to-mouth kiss. Any mishaps result in a "Mistake Pactio", which only grants a badly drawn card. If one of the participant's doesn't want to commit to a life-long partnership, or is too young to make a "Permanent Pactio", a "Probationary Pactio" is created. Probationary pactio work like a permanent ones, except that there's a time limit to the activation of the contract and the contract can be broken at will. Permanent Pactio, on the other hand are life-long, always active, and the number of contracts is limited by the Magister''s power.''Mahou Sensei Negima! Manga, Chapter 19, Page 14 Characters Negima includes a wide array of characters, including the 31 students from Class 2-A (later 3-A). Like many classes, Negi's students consist of a wide array of smart students, academically challenged, athletes, and cheerleaders. Furthermore, the class also includes several martial artists, a ninja, a vampire, a robot, a ghost, at least one half-demon, a web idol, and even a time traveling Martian. Nearly all the students are associated with various school clubs or sports teams. Many of these girls are eventually drawn into Negi's world of magic or have long been involved with the magic world. Through interaction, Negi learns about his students in depth. Some students also sometimes get the opportunity to make a probationary "contract" with Negi which will make them a partner and give them additional powers. In addition to the class, a greater array of characters reveals to become Negi's problems beyond the classroom. These characters come from magic schools, demons, and other sorts of chaos. Anime Introduction OVAs Before the beginning of the series, three OVAs were produced for the sole purpose of introducing the characters. The first two were released on DVD bundled with two drama CDs, with the third being sold separately. It is unknown if these will ever be released outside of Japan. The first OVA is a re-enactment of the first chapter, where Negi first learns of his job as a teacher and is introduced to the students of Mahora Academy 2-A. It ends with profiles of the Baka Rangers (Asuna, Makie, Yue, Ku Fei and Kaede) as well as Ayaka. Asuna is the only girl in the class that doesn't have romantic feelings for Negi. The second OVA is a re-enactment of the "love potion" incident of chapter 2, with profiles at the end of Nodoka, Konoka, the cheerleaders (Misa, Madoka, Sakurako) as well as Kazumi. The third OVA is a re-enactment of chapter 13: Negi's Mahora tour with the Narutaki twins. The tour shows Negi to several of the students (Yuna, Akira, Chao, Satsuki, Satomi, Chizuru, Natsumi, Zazie) as well as others that he ends up missing (Sayo, Evangeline, Chachamaru, Chisame, Misora, Ako). After being chewed out by Haruna for completely skipping her, a final scene introduces Setsuna and Mana, keeping watch from something on campus. First television series The anime began airing in Japan on January 6, 2005 and ended June 29, 2005. The anime follows the story of the manga to a certain degree but also creates its own reasons for certain events happening - most of which take place towards the end of the series - which differ from the original story, as the situations addressed had yet to occur in the source material. These differences between the manga and anime are extraordinary, and most events in the manga never occur in the anime, again due in part to the manga being incomplete during the series' production. At one time it aired as part of the Funimation programming block on CoLours TV.When Funimation Entertainment reduced its programing on CoLours TV, Negima was one of the shows that was eliminated from the lineup. Storyline changes In order to bring a true ending to the series, starting approximately halfway through episode 22 and continuing until the end of the series, original work was created for the series. First television series episodes Anime revisions Due to protests against the animation in Mahōu Sensei Negima!, the DVD release has been revised from the TV version. Various episodes have redrawn characters, expressions, scenes, and even a few episodes have been redrawn completely. The redraws are minor, and fix errors like in episode 16 Makie has six fingers in a scene. Funimation used this version for their English release of the series. Spring and Summer OVAs Two OVAs directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and produced by Shaft have been released, a Spring OVA and a Summer OVA. Both OVA's was released on DVD in English dub on October 14, 2008. The Spring OVA called Negima!? Haru was shown to a private audience in Japan in April 2006 and was released for the public in DVD in October 25, 2006. It is based on the trip to the Southern Islands in volume 7 of the manga. The story is about how Negi makes up to Asuna after saying to Asuna that she shouldn't mind his business. It's a running gag throughout the special in which Setsuna keeps ending up right behind Konoka when she's bent over and Setsuna gets a front row view of her backside. She continues to react to it in such a manner that might lead one to question her sexuality. The Summer (Natsu) OVA was also shown to a private audience in September 2006, and the DVD was released in November 22, 2006. The beginning is about Nodoka and Yue practicing casting a spell. While training, Yue convinces Nodoka that they cast a spell of the red string of fate on Nodoka. A spell which shows them who her future partner will be. One end connects to Nodoka and the other end connects to Negi. Unfortunately, this spell isn’t a fate connection, but just a tie-up. The rest of the OVA are about how Nodoka and Negi spend the rest of the day trying to take their bath while their hands are tied together. The bath house depicted in this OVA is a parody of the one depicted in Spirited Away although the "creatures" are working on treadmills. Both OVAs see various changes in hair and eye color of some of the students, most notably Asuna now having both of her eyes being the same color, changes that are also used for Negima!? Second television series A second series was announced on May 9, 2006 by Shaft and directed by Akiyuki Shinbo, the director of Pani Poni Dash! and Tsukuyomi -Moon Phase-. It started airing in Japan on October 4, 2006. Negima!? is an alternate story with different character designs and an all new storyline, albeit with the same characters. The show also focuses more towards breaking the fourth wall, action, and comedy, and less on the original series' fanservice. Shiroki Tsubasa OADs A third set of OVAs (officially an "OAD" or "Original Animation Disc" as these are limited edition OVA releases that are only sold exclusively with the purchase of a specific manga volume in Japan) called was announced by Ken Akamatsu on his website days after the end of the live-action adaptation's airing. Production was handled by Shaft in cooperation with Studio Pastoral and the entire cast from Negima!? reprised their roles. The new OVAs cover chapters 176 to 183, and are shown in three parts: #The first OAD covers chapters 176 and 177 and was released on August 12, 2008, together with the release of Volume 23 of the manga. #The second OAD covers chapters 178 to 180 and was released on November 17, 2008, together with the release of Volume 24 of the manga. ##A limited edition Negima audio drama CD was released on December 19, 2008, and covers chapter 181. #The third OAD shows chapters 181 to 183 and was released on February 17, 2009, together with the release of Volume 25 of the manga. Just like previous Negima adaptations by Shaft, Akiyuki Shinbo served as the director, together with the same staff as his previous works. From the Negi no Ochakai event that was held on May 2008, Ken Akamatsu mentioned that if pre-orders for the first of the OADs exceed 50,000 the staff would consider a film adaptation, and if it exceeded 100,000 views, the staff would consider a third animated series. The counter on the official website reached 82,581 before the first OAD was released. The total sales of three volumes was 245,000 copies. Mō Hitotsu no Sekai OADs A fourth set of OADs was announced in the Mahō Sensei Negima: Ala Alba event held on February 11, 2009. The series is officially titled . This OAD series, covering the Journey to Magic World arc, was exclusively bundled with the manga starting with volume 27. The first episode, adapting chapters 184 through 188, was released on September 17, 2009; the second, which adapts chapters 189 through 192, was released on December 17, 2009. The third, covering chapters 193-204, was released on May 17, 2010, the fourth on August 17, 2010 and the fifth is to be released on November 17, 2010. Just like the previous OAD adaption, this series is produced by Shaft in cooperation with Studio Pastoral. An animated theatrical movie feature has been confirmed for a release in 2011. Manga Early in the production of the manga, Akamatsu began using CG background elements, for things such as crowds, buildings, and some objects. Many buildings are drawn from real-life structures all over the world, such as the Brooklyn Bridge and the Belfast city hall. These are rendered in 3D, then characters are drawn in and around them for the panels. Many of these models are detailed in the appendix in the back of the books. In the US and Canada, the manga was licensed and published in English by Del Rey Manga for the first 28 volumes. New volumes will be published by Kodansha Comics USA and distributed through Random House Publisher Services. Publishers in other countries and languages include Tong Li Comics in Hong Kong and Taiwan, Chuang Yi in Singapore, Play Press Publishing (formerly) and Star Comics (current) in Italy, Pika Édition in France, Egmont Manga & Anime in Germany, Schibsted Forlag in Norway, Glénat in Spain, Editora JBC in Brazil, Tanoshimi in the UK, Algoritam in Croatia, In Indonesia, The manga has been licensed and released up to volume 22 by Level Comics a division of Elex Media Komputindo, under the title "Magister Negi Magi". In Malaysia, the Malay version of the Negima books, named 'Magic Teacher! Ahli Magik Negi Magi', are retranslations of the Chinese edition. Evidence shows the names of the characters in Chinese style, such as Asuna as Shenlao Asuna and Konoka as Munai Xiang. Instead of printing "Ken Akamatsu" as the author, the name "Chesong Jian" is used – actually a Mandarin translation of Akamatsu's name in kanji. The characters' names were corrected in volume 15. The manga is made up of several arcs: #'The Child Teacher Arc' - After receiving his assignment, Negi becomes the English and homeroom teacher for Mahora Academy Class 2A. A general introduction section of the series, it mostly served as a basis for introducing the students and establishing the relationship between Negi and Asuna. Certain students gained particular development, including the Baka Rangers and the Sports girls, as well as individual focus on Konoka, Ayaka and Chisame. Chapters 1-15, Volumes 1&2. #'Evangeline Arc' - (Partner Saga as Akamatsu calls it) - After officially becoming the full year teacher for now Class 3A, Negi gains his first real challenge: battling against his student (and immortal vampiress) Evangeline A.K. McDowell and robotic partner Chachamaru Karakuri. The Pactio system is introduced in this section as well as Negi's ermine familiar Chamo, with development regarding Eva's relation with Negi's father, Nagi Springfield. To fight Eva alongside Negi, Asuna becomes his first partner. Chapters 16-25, Volume 3. #'Kyoto Field Trip Arc' - Following a lead, Negi takes the class on a trip to Kyoto to find more information on his father yet is forced to fight against Eastern mages with hired help. The arc focuses primarily on Konoka, both on her family's relationship to Negi's team as well as her own relationship with classmate Setsuna Sakurazaki. The arc also focuses on the blossoming feelings of Nodoka Miyazaki towards Negi and similar feelings beginning to emerge for her friend Yue. Nodoka, Setsuna, and Konoka become Negi's partners by the end of the arc. The end of the arc shows a drastic change in tone and atmosphere. The manga becomes more tense and action-filled. Suspense becomes a major issue, this arc symbolizing the turning point of the series (chapter 45 specifically). Mentions of a more sinister opponent are made through Fate Averruncus. Chapters 26-53, Volumes 4-6. #'Training/Wilhelm Arc' - Seeing his own weakness after Kyoto, Negi begins to train with several students in order to become stronger. Meanwhile, an old evil from the past re-emerges at Mahora while tenacious rival Kotaro Inugami unexpectedly reappears and gains a new family. This arc begins to show the development of Negi's main team while Makie, Chizuru, and Natsumi all become involved in the events. Wilheim, like Fate Averruncus, is a pawn of a 'bigger and badder' fish that is yet to be mentioned. Chapters 54-71, Volumes 7-8. #'The School Festival' (can be broken into sub-arcs) Chapters 72-168, Volumes 9-18. #*''Pre-Festival'': Mahora organizes a festival to celebrate the peaking power of the World Tree and 3A prepares in their own ways. Many characters are both introduced and put forward as the students prepare and one of them begins the first hints of a much bigger plan. Mentions are made of the World Tree's power. Chapters 72-80. #*''Festival - Day 1'': With the assistance of Chao's latest invention, the time machine Casseopeia, Negi partakes in many activities, including the class haunted house, patrolling with two students, dating three of them, and even helping one in a costume contest! He also takes parts in preliminaries for one of the big events of the festival: the Mahora Martial Arts' Tournament. Chapters 81-91. #*''Mahora Martial Arts' Tournament'': After making his way to the top sixteen, Negi fights his way through rivals familiar and unknown to reach the finals, including another member of the Crimson Wing. Meanwhile, Asuna slowly discovers more secrets from her past, and Chao begins to make her move, with guards, from Takamichi and Setsuna to Misora, after her. Chapters 92-119. #*''Festival - Day 2'': After the tournament, Negi takes part in more activities at the festival. Focused students in this section include Ako, who reveals her crush on an older Negi, the Library Club girls, and the bizarre friendship growing between Chisame and Chachamaru. Yue and Haruna become the fifth and sixth partners, respectively, by the end of this arc. Chapters 120-131. #*''Chao's Mission & Eight Days Later'': With her plan finally in full force, Chao confronts Negi in combat with a surprise ending. Yet, troubles continue as an unexpected move throws Negi's allies into a world they never expected. Chapters 132-144. #*''The Battle of Mahora'': After returning from their side-trip, Negi's team has a decisive confrontation against Chao, and Chisame finally relents into becoming Negi's seventh partner. Chapters 145-162. #*''Post-Festival'': With the festival finally over, Negi comes to a decision regarding his search for his father and his relationship with Asuna. Slight focus is further made regarding Misora and Sports girls Yuna and Akira. Chapters 163-168. #'Journey to the Magic World' (can be broken into sub-arcs) Chapters 169-Present. #*''Preparations'': Negi and his partners form their own brigade, the Ala Alba (White Wing), and prepare to travel to the magic world to try to find information about Nagi. They are joined by Negi's childhood friend Anya and accidentally by Yuna, Ako, Akira, Makie, and Natsumi. Chapters 169-185. #*''Separation'': As they arrive, they are ambushed by a group of mages led by Fate Averruncus. The gate is destroyed and Negi and his group are defeated and scattered across the Magic World. Negi enters in a series of fighting tournaments under his father's name to alert the others of his whereabouts and get them to meet up at the lost city of Ostia. Chapters 186-200. #*''Reunion'': Negi begins training under Rakan, a former ally of Nagi. In order to obtain the power to defeat Fate, Negi decides to abandon the path of his father and chooses to specialize in Dark Magic, just like Evangeline. Kazumi becomes Negi's eighth partner. Meanwhile, Negi's lost companions start to learn the ropes of their new environment and are gradually reuniting with him at Ostia. Chapters 201-220 #*''Ostia Festival - Part 1'': The festival celebrating the end of the war that devastated the Magic Realm 20 years prior begins. Fate Averruncus confronts Negi asking him not to interfere with his and his associates' plans in exchange for a safe passage home for Negi and his students. At Asuna's behest, Negi declines Fate's offer resulting in a vicious battle between the two parties until the arrival of Rakan forces Fate to retreat. Little do they know that the real Asuna was captured during the battle and held captive along with Anya by Fate, while a body double is posing as the real one. After Rakan tells the story of Ala Rubra to the group, Kaede becomes Negi's ninth partner. Fate forcefully restores Asuna's memories. Chapters 221-234 #*''Ostia Festival - Part 2'': Negi and Kotaro qualify themselves for the festival's fighting tournament, but their hopes to win the first prize are crushed when they find that Rakan himself is also participating. However, the duo refuses to give up and begins a heavy training routine under the supervision of Evangeline and some old friends of Ala Rubra, including Princess Theodora of the Heras Empire who forms a pactio with Negi, making of him her partner. Chapters 236-239 #*''Ostia Festival - Part 3'': Negi and Kotaro complete their training and confront Rakan in the final match of the tournament. Negi and Rakan fight to a standstill, with Negi pulling out a number of new deadly techniques after almost being defeated numerous times, while Rakan recognizes him as a "man". Chapters 240-248 #*''Post-Festival'': With Rakan's help, Negi manages to gather enough money to release Ako, Akira, and Natsumi, who were made into slaves, and his party's following objective is to reunite with their remaining missing members and return to their homeworld together. While Negi and Nodoka finally find Yue, Setsuna becomes Konoka's partner. Negi also meets Kurt Gödel, the Governor of Ostia and a former member of Ala Rubra who reveals Negi's hidden heritage as well as the identity of his mother. Chapters 249-255 #*''The Governor's Ball'': Kurt Gödel invites Negi and his friends to a ball offered by the Ostia Government. He also promises to lift the bounties on their heads and reveal to Negi the truth about his parents if he agrees to attend. The gang discovers that Mundus Magicus is a parallel dimension version of Mars. Jack Rakan engages Fate Averruncus and his Ministrae in combat. Meanwhile, Ku Fei and Chachamaru become Negi's tenth and eleventh partners, while Koutarou decides to become a Magister too having Natsumi as his partner. Chapters 256-264 #*''Recollections'': Gödel reveals to Negi the story of his parents including how his mother was unjustly tried and sentenced to death by the Megalosembrian Senate, and saved by Nagi at the brink of her execution. However, when Gödel asks Negi to join him against the senate, Negi figures that he is not being honest at all and refuses his proposal. Cornered by the Megalosembrian army, the members of Ala Alba are forced to fight their way out. Chapters 264-274 #*''Return of Cosmo Entelecheia'': Ala Alba's battle against the Megalosembrian army is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Fate's organization, the Cosmo Entelecheia, whose forces easily crush all opposition. Meanwhile, Nodoka discovers the ultimate secret of the Magical World, as just like the world itself, the majority of its inhabitants are created by magic, including Rakan and the friends the girls made during their travels who are effortlessly erased by Fate and his army. However, Nodoka manages to use her powers to read the mind of one of Cosmo Entelecheia's leaders, and discovers a way to bring them back. Chapters 274-282 #*''Preparations for the Final Battle'': Being alerted by Rakan's last words, Negi manages to uncover the true identity of the fake Asuna by forming a pactio with her. She happens to be Shiori, a member of Cosmo Entelecheia who decides to join forces with Negi and reveal the location of the real Asuna, becoming his twelfth partner. Meanwhile, Asuna hears from Fate the true objective of his group; to erase the magically created inhabitants of Mundus Magicus and transfer the rest of its population to Earth before it eventually collapses. To prepare for the upcoming battle, Negi trains with Evangeline, Setsuna, and Kaede to suppress the side effects of Magia Erebea and form pactios with Ako, Yuuna and Makie, increasing the number of partners to fifteen. However, the staff of Mahora Academy find that a great amount of magic is accumulating in the world tree at the school grounds and prepare themselves for the worst. Chapters 283-291 #*''The Final Battle'': Negi's party joins forces with the armies of Mundus Magicus and come with a plan to storm into Cosmo Entelecheia's stronghold with the intention of stop its plans and rescue their captive friends. Just as they manage to infiltrate at the enemy stronghold, they are confronted by the mysterious Pyo Rainyday (Zazie Rainydays sister), who is determined to stop him at any cost. Chapters 292-present English version Negima! was involved in a controversy surrounding the censorship of the English-translated manga in North America, typical of Akamatsu's penchant for fanservice and risqué humor. Fans fell upon initial rumors of potential edits by Del Rey, and upon receiving news of this, immediately began fighting against the changes. The compromise reached was to release the book uncensored but shrink-wrapped, which some collectors feel can cause damage to the books. Since Volume 14, the books have been released without the shrink-wrap. Del Rey's releases contained fully translated versions of the omake(s) found in the Japanese versions (which include character sketches, fan art, and information about spells and related concepts), as well as various notes about Japanese culture and other things of interest not found in the original omake(s). Live action series A live-action series of Mahō Sensei Negima!, distinguished from the manga, first TV anime (Negima'!, having an exclamation mark) and the second TV anime (Negima'!?, having the equivalent of an interrobang) by having two exclamation marks joined at the dot (or, Negima'!!'''). The cast of all of the 31 girls was released on July 2007, while it is announced later that actress Yukina Kashiwa would play Negi, Hiroshi would portray Takamichi T. Takahata, former AV star Nao Oikawa as Shizuna Minamoto, and Gajirō Satō as the school dean. It started in TV Tokyo's late-night timeslot on October 3, 2007 and ran for 25 episodes. The 26th announced episode was a DVD exclusive. Like ''Negima!?, the live-action series has an entirely different storyline from the manga and the first anime series. Music Note: This list pertains only to the theme songs from the first Negima! animation series. Opening theme #"Happy Material -Original-" by Yuri Shiratori, Madoka Kimura, Ayana Sasagawa, Natsuko Kuwatani, Kotomi Yamakawa, and Azumi Yamamoto ("Sayo Aisaka", "Yūna Akashi", "Kazumi Asakura", "Yūe Ayase", "Ako Izumi", and "Akira Ōkōchi"; ep. 1-4) #"Happy Material -More Rock Ver.-" by Shizuka Itō, Akemi Kanda, Ai Bandō, Akeno Watanabe, and Mami Deguchi ("Misa Kakizaki", "Asuna Kagurasaka", "Misora Kasuga", "Chachamaru Karakuri", and "Madoka Kugimiya"; ep. 5-8) #"Happy Material -More Happy Ver.-" by Hazuki Tanaka, Ai Nonaka, Sawa Ishige, Yū Kobayashi, and Yui Horie ("Kū Fei", "Konoka Konoe", "Haruna Saotome", "Setsuna Sakurazaki", and "Makie Sasaki"; ep. 9-13) #"Happy Material -More Beloved-" by Akane Ōmae, Miho Sakuma, Chiaki Ōsawa, Ryōko Shiraishi, and Misa Kobayashi ("Sakurako Shiina", "Mana Tatsumiya", "Chao Lingshen", "Kaede Nagase", and "Chizuru Naba"; ep. 14-17) #"Happy Material -Electric" by Kimiko Koyama, Mari Kanō, Mai Kadowaki, Yumi Shimura, and Yuki Matsuoka ("Fūka Narutaki", "Fumika Narutaki", "Satomi Hakase", "Chisame Hasegawa", and "Evangeline McDowell"; ep. 18-21) #"Happy Material -Early Summer" by Mamiko Noto, Mai Aizawa, Junko Minagawa, Naomi Inoue, Yuka Inokuchi ("Nodoka Miyazaki", "Natsumi Murakami", "Ayaka Yukihiro", "Satsuki Yotsuba", and "Zazie Rainyday") #"Happy Material -Now and Oldies" by Rina Satō, Masami Suzuki, and Ryō Hirohashi("Negi Springfield", "Nekane Springfield", and "Anna Cocolova"/"Anya") Ending theme #''"Kagayaku Kimi e"'' by Akemi Kanda, Ai Nonaka, Mamiko Nōto, and Yū Kobayashi ("Asuna Kagurasaka", "Konoka Konoe", "Nodoka Miyazaki", "Setsuna Sakurazaki"; ep. 1-13) #''"Oshiete hoshii zō, Shishou"'' by Ayana Sasagawa, Natsuko Kuwatani, Akeno Watanabe, Hazuki Tanaka, and Yuki Matsuoka ("Kazumi Asakura", "Yūe Ayase", "Chachamaru Karakuri", "Kū Fei", and "Evangeline McDowell"; ep. 14-22, 24-25) #"Happy Material" - acoustic version by Instrumental (ep. 23) #''"Kagayaku Kimi e ~ Peace"'' by the Class of 2-A (ep. 26) References External links Official websites * [http://www.negima.ne.jp/ Official Negima!? website] * [http://www.randomhouse.com/delrey/catalog/display.pperl?isbn=9780345470461 Del Rey's Negima! Magister Negi Magi manga] (previous U.S. manga publisher) * Kodansha Comics USA (new U.S. manga publisher) * [http://www.funimation.com/negima/ Funimation's Negima! anime] (U.S. anime licensee) * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/negima/ TV Tokyo's Negima!! (live-action) website] * [http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/negima/ Konami Japan's PS2 Negima!? game] * [http://www.mmv-i.net/game/gba/negima/ Marvelous Interactive's Mahō Sensei Negima! GBA game] * [http://www.starchild.co.jp/special/negima-drama/index.html Starchild's Negima!! (live-action) website] * Negima: Shiroki Tsubasa * Negima: Mō Hitotsu no Sekai * Category:2003 introductions Category:2005 television series debuts Category:2005 television series endings Category:Action anime and manga Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Anime of 2011 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Martial arts anime and manga Category:Manga of 2003 Category:Negima Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Time travel comics Category:Time travel television series Category:Anime OVAs Category:Japanese television dramas cs:Mahó Sensei Negima! da:Negima! Magister Negi Magi de:Magister Negi Magi es:Mahō Sensei Negima! eo:Magister Negi Magi fr:Negima! ko:마법선생 네기마! id:Negima Magister Negi Magi it:Negima la:Negima! Magister Negi Magi nl:Negima!: Magister Negi Magi ja:魔法先生ネギま! pl:Mahō Sensei Negima pt:Negima! ru:Negima!: Magister Negi Magi fi:Mahō sensei Negima! sv:Negima tl:Negima! Magister Negi Magi th:คุณครูจอมเวท เนกิมะ! vi:Mahō Sensei Negima! zh:魔法老师